oOo::Hiei's New House::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Hiei gets a house in the Makai. Nobody knows how he got it, they don't even know that it's haunted. Hiei doesn't either! Anyways, he invites the gang over and they get trapped, what will they do? (Should be better then it sounds)
1. Hiei's New House

Hiei's New House

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Shuichi, you have some mail!!!" Shiori called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!!!" Kurama dropped his pencil and ran down the steps to get his letter. He opened it and read:

Kurama/Yoko Kurama/Shuichi Minamino/Fox,

You are invited to Hiei Jaganshi's new house tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. It is in the Makai. On the back is a map to where to go from the portal. Also, bring the fool, the detective, Yukina, Keiko, Genkai, Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, and Kurama. Oh wait, you are Kurama. Anyways, my house must be showed off so MAKE SURE you bring everyone. Also, I got a motorcycle.

From,

Who the hell do you think?

Kurama laughed at some of the words in the letter and thought 'Hiei actually bought a house. And he wants to show it off! Anyways, I better tell the others.'

Kurama walked over to the phone and dialed in Yusuke's number.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hello Yusuke."

"Kurama! Whatya up to?!"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Hiei bought a house and he's inviting all of us."

"HE GOT A HOUSE!!!"

"Yes, it's in the Makai. Anyways, we're supposed to be there tomorrow at 2:00 p.m."

"Well then let's all meet at the portal to Makai."

"Alright. I have to call the others so see you tomorrow Yusuke. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone at the same time.

"Now it's time to call Kuwabara."

Kurama dialed in Kuwabara's number and waited a few minutes before anyone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kuwabara I jus..."

"Hey Kurama!!!"

"Yes, well, anyways, I just wanted to tell you that Hiei got a new house and he wants us to be there tomorrow at 2:00p.m. Also, bring your sister along with you. We'll all meet at the park."

"WHAT!!? THE SHRIMP GOT A HOUSE!!!"

"Yes..."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! I CAN'T BELIVE THE SHRIMP GOT A HOUSE! I WONDER HOW BIG IT IS!! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF IT WAS..."

"Yeah, um, well, uh, goodbye Kuwabara!!" Kurama hung up the phone before Kuwabara could say anything else.

"Now it's time to call Yukina and Genkai."

Kurama dialed the number to Genkai's temple and it was instantly picked up.

"Genkai..."

"Yes I know about Hiei's house already and we'll be at the park tomorrow now we need to go bye." She hung up the phone.

"Okay, I need to call Keiko now."

He dialed up Keiko's number and she answered.

"Kurama, I already know about Hiei's new house. Yusuke called me. He called Botan and Koenma too and we will all be at the park tomorrow. Gotta go, bye!!!" She hung up.

"Everyone seems to be in a rush today."

Kurama started thinking for a second but then got tired of it and headed back to his room.

THE NEXT DAY/AT THE PARK

"Are we all ready to go?" Kurama asked them. Everyone nodded and then entered the portal.

"Now let's see. We go right, then right again, left, right, straight for two minutes, and then left. Hiei really thought this out."

So, they all followed the directions and five minutes later, saw this huge house with a nice black motorcycle next to it.

"This... is the shrimp's house. You've got to be kidding me."

"It's so big!!" Yukina jumped.

"Look! He even got a motorcycle too!!!" Yusuke shouted.

"Can we just go inside?" Genkai was getting impatient.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of standing out here." Shizuru said while smoking her cigarette

Everyone got over their shock and entered the big house.

"It's about time you fools got here... excluding Yukina and Kurama." (No Yaoi!)

"Hiei, how the hell did you get this house!!!??" Yusuke shouted. Keiko hit him. "Yusuke don't be so loud!!!"

"Hn. I made Koenma give me a paycheck because I was getting tired of working as a Rekai Tentai."

"What!!! You never gave me a paycheck and I'm the grim reaper!!!"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe... sorry Botan"

"You didn't give me a paycheck either and I'm the detective!!!"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe... sorry Yusuke."

"You didn't give me a paycheck and I'm a human who needs a lot of money!!"

"Now, Kuwabara, I wouldn't give you the money for that reason."

"Are you people done yet?"

"Let's hope they are." Keiko said.

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut.

"Hiei, you have automatic doors too?" Yusuke asked him.

"No."

"So then, what was that?" Yukina asked him.

"I don't really know but I'm in the mood to 'party' as you humans say.

"Alright!! Do you have any sake!!?" Kurama asked.

Everyone looked at him. They have never seen him act like this before.

"Hehehehehehe... sorry."

"Anyways, Of course I have sake.

"Then let's get this party started!!"

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Another fic made. I don't think this is going to turn about to be a good one. Anyways, please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	2. We're trapped!

Hiei's New House

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

They had been partying for about forty minutes now. For the first couple of minutes they played spin the bottle and truth or dare.

Kuwabara wasn't happy because he didn't get to kiss Yukina. Instead, Kurama did.

Hiei didn't seem to mind at all. After all, Kurama was his best friend and he was too happy about getting his new house that he wouldn't have minded if Kuwabara kissed her.

"You guys can continue your party. I'm going to ride on my motorcycle." He told everyone. He went up the stairs and into one of the rooms, the one that said 'Hiei' on it.

After a couple of minutes, Hiei came back down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan started drooling as the boys gave on jealous looks. Well, except for Kuwabara. He was happy that Yukina wasn't drooling over Hiei. (That would be very wrong)

The spiky haired boy was wearing a black top with a leather jacket and tight leather black pants with chains on it. He wore his bandana and one earring on his right ear.

"Hiei, is that you?" Koenma asked.

"Hn. Of course it is fool."

"You look so HOT!!!" Botan and Keiko shouted. Shizuru just stared at him.

"No he doesn't, Keiko." Yusuke said. He was extremely jealous. Now he was thinking about getting a motorcycle and the same outfit Hiei was wearing.

"Hiei, is it okay if I go on your motorcycle with you?" Botan asked.

"Me too!!" Keiko shouted.

"I'd like to go on too... with you of course." Kuwabara looked at his sister. He'd never expect her to get an attraction toward Hiei.

"Hn. Fine. You can all take a turn on it."

"I wanna go first!" All the girls glared daggers at each other.

"We'll figure out who will go first outside." Hiei walked toward the door of his extremely large house. He put his hand on the knob and tried opening it... but it wouldn't budge.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Yukina asked him.

"The door's not opening."

"Maybe it's broken or something." Kurama said as he walked toward the door.

"I just bought this house the other day. It can't be broken."

"Do you mean the house or the doorknob?"

Everyone turned to look at Kuwabara and rolled their eyes. All except Yukina.

"Kuwabara, how can a house be broken?" The spirit detective asked him.

All of a sudden, the lights went off.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Hiei thought it sounded like Botan.

"I don't know. This has never happened before. Every woman in the house, grab a man's hand and Kuwabaka don't even think about touching Yukina."

"Too bad shrimp!!!!" Kuwabara yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Now, when you have grabbed someone's hand, say 'I'!!"

"I!!!!" Too people shouted. It sounded like Botan and Koenma.

After a couple of minutes two other people said 'I'. It sounded like Yusuke and Keiko.

"I!!!" It was Kuwabara and Yukina. Hiei growled.

"I!!!" It had to be Shizuru and Kurama. They were the only ones left.

"Alright, now... I have no clue what the hell to do!!!"

Just then, the lights came back on.

Everyone was very silent. They were all thinking the same thing. What was going on?

Kurama looked around the house for the first time since he got here. The room that they were all in seemed familiar. His eyes widened as he remembered something.

"I-I know this place."

At that, everyone turned to look at him.

"It's at least 5,000 years old. I've read about it in a book I found in a Makai store. It showed many pictures of the house. I think I know what's going on."

"Well, tell us." Hiei never knew that this house was five thousand years old.

"A man and a woman use to live here. They had one son and one daughter. They were all murdered one day. The killer was caught by a human who just happened to be in the human world. He had used all his energy trying to kill the family of four that he didn't have any left to kill the human. So, he killed himself. It's said that this place is haunted by the family and the killer, and that whoever lives in this house has never been able to live here for long."

Everyone now turned to look at Hiei. His eyes widened. He never knew all this. Nobody had informed him that his house was haunted.

"So, you mean, we can't get out of the shrimp's house?"

"That's right Kuwabara." A voice said. It seemed to be all around the house. It was low and raspy. It held a deadly tone to it.

"W-Who said that," The carrot top started freaking out. But then he remembered Yukina was here and stood by her defensively.

"It's the demon who murdered the family." Kurama said.

"That's right Kurama. They still have not been able to rest in peace because I am still here, a ghost in their once old house. So are they, but they are not able to speak to you. There's only one way to get rid of me."

"Oh, and what's that?" Yusuke got ticked off after Kurama had told the story. He, just like Kuwabara, was standing infront of Keiko defensively.

"You must find certain items that belonged to the family. They hold the key. I will not tell you anything else, except that you might see some scary things along the way." The demon laughed as his voice faded away.

"Well, we better search for these items before we become a ghost's prey." Everyone agreed with Yusuke as they were all put in teams to split up around the house.

Yusuke was with Keiko. Kuwabara was with Yukina, much to Hiei's dismay. Kurama was put with Shizuru, and Botan was put with Koenma and Hiei. They then all went their separate ways.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Thanks or all the reviews in the last chapter. There's really no pairings n this fic. (Except for Yusuke and Keiko. I mean, they are the original pairing.)

* * *

**Elementaldemoness**- I'm glad you thought the first chapter was funny.

**Princess of Makai**- I'm glad you thought the fic was good.

**Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor**- You're right. It'd probably turn out good if I want it to.

**Jessica-** Thanks for saying my story is great.

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Sorry, but there's no Yaoi. I'm not really a Yaoi writer. (With the exception that one anonymous reviewer dared me to write one. I did it, and I removed it.) And I know it was going all fast pace like. I had to go somewhere. But, thanks for the review.

**HieilovesBotan**- Thanks for reviewing over half of my fics. And thanks for reviewing whenever I make a new one. (Even though you haven't reviewed 'Living With a Broken Heart.'.) And, also, thanks for saying I did a good job. And say hi to mustard for me. I was planning on putting you and mustard in Detective Hiei: Toguro Brothers.

**Silver Sniper**- Glad you liked the 'Also, I got a motorcycle part.' He would've looked really nice riding on it.

**Robin Autumn**- Yeah, Hiei was kind of out of character. And thanks for saying that it was kind of funny.

**sailor-z-360**- I agree, Hiei would look cute on a motorcycle. (I'm not a crazy Hiei fan girl though. I know that the characters are just drawings.) And yeah, I made Kurama an alcoholic.

**animeprincess1452**- Thanks for the first review and thanks for saying I had a good start and thanks for saying it was kind of funny. (Whoa, there were a lot of 'ands' in there.)

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Anyways, once again, thank you!!! I hope you all review this chapter!!! Ja ne!


End file.
